One of the problems in unloading dump trucks and trailers having a front end lift mechanism is to spread the contents evenly while being unloaded and as the truck or trailer is being moved forwardly at the proper speed. Prior art mechanisms for opening and closing the tailgates made it difficult to control the amount of opening needed to achieve even spreading of the contents while being unloaded. The present invention provides an improved tailgate operating assembly.